


Pirates booty and the hunt for captain's love

by Anamoshigirl



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Ahwm - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, AHWM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Pirates, captain magnum fic, he needs more goshdarn fanfics, im after the 'captain's log', pirate booty, wink - Freeform, wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamoshigirl/pseuds/Anamoshigirl
Summary: For the love of god Captain magnum needs more love and fanfics, so here's mine. BTW spoilers if you haven't gotten all the endings and if you haven't go get them!This is my own story of how I would make the story go as I ain't no two choices only kinda person cus I can think of way more than two paths
Relationships: captain magnum/oc
Kudos: 4





	Pirates booty and the hunt for captain's love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I created for me so when I want to fantasize about Captain Crunch over here I have my own plot to follow. Here's some info on the OC oft he story, Marisol Morningstar a wisecracking, stubborn, yet caring individual. She's average height, 5'8, a lean mean fighting machine for those she cares about. Alrighty, I think that's it so...  
> On with the show!

This whole heist was not worth it. Honestly, why did I even agree?

Even if your whole plan was flawless, obviously I made it. But, a portal to the middle of the ocean is a monkey wrench in the gears.  
Ugh god, this is all because Mark had whined on and on about this ‘box’ a highly valuable treasure or some sort of mystery tool for later. Like a goddamn episode of mickey mouse clubhouse. Yeah so, The plan went smoothly until we went down into the sewer to escape. And that led to the middle tp the ocean. Which right now is where I am, Hey how was I supposed to know the light at the end of the tunnel was a portal! I even fell cartoon style into the water with waves of the ocean swallowing me whole. Once at the surface, I panicked wonder if Mark drowned. But his dumb big head floated him to the surface. As I panted for breath, Mark asked me to pass him a bit of driftwood behind me but there wasn’t any. All of a sudden when I turned around he had a raft? 

As I get situated on the raft he starts to talk, “So, we are somehow in the middle of the ocean with no one around to help us. And, oh, yeah,’ his phone sparks in his hand’ no way to call for help.” He grunts in anger tossing his phone into the abyss of the ocean.

“No matter. We’ll improvise. I’m an improvisationer. Okay, so if we’re stuck out here there’s only two possible things we could do. We could wait for someone to rescue us or we could, uh, try to row home, with these uh arms of mine,’ only now I notice his arms are doll arms, huh weird,’ it can’t be that far, right?”

Thinking realistically I chose……….

“To wait until someone rescues you,” my voice harsh from the salty brine of the ocean and screaming.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sighs,” Oh, all right. Probably best to conserve out strength anyway.’ Some sort of sea dog and box with a face slash behind him,’ Wait oh yeah I forgot we had this. Might as well put it to good use, huh?.” A large shadow covers us as he pauses, “Oh whoa….”

A loud booming voice calls out, “Avast! Prepare to be boarded!”

“Mm, What does he mean b-” Mark suddenly gets crushed to bits by a large anchor. Oh no his huge head couldn’t save him. [rip]

A large man hops on the raft and catches the box,” Finally, after all these years of searching.adn the greatest treasure in all the seven seas falls right into me lap,’ He bites off the top of the box and spits it out,’ Oh, ‘tis truly a thing of beauty” Fearing for my I start to edge myself away from this behemoth of a man.

“Wait,’I freeze’ Do I know ye, friend? You’ve got a familiar look to yer face, and I never forget a face.” He grabs me and he jumps. How in god’s name is this man so goshdarn strong??? For a brief second, I admire the beauty of the clouds but am quickly brought down onto his ship. After landing I get a good long look at this pirate, he has logs instead of peg legs, legs all the way up, and big strong hands.

“ So, I’ll ask you just one, friend, do you know what this here scroll be?” He leans towards me in an attempt at intimidation.

I shouted, “ For god’s sake, I don’t know! I didn’t even know there was a scroll in it!” Well, almost Right now I didn’t wanna lose my head and die.

“Well, do ya? I mean seriously do you? I’m kinda curious myself about-not about what the scroll is but if you know.”

“Sorry, I honestly don’t know? What is it cus I really wanna know now if you’re so protective of it. Really I don’t know anything. At all.”

“ Ooh! Oh, well, that’s a relief. If you’d known even a single thing about this map here, I probably would’ve had to shoot you out of me cannon,’ Suddenly jumping at me’ But no matter! The ocean she calls to us. We’ve got a treasure to find!”

“Crew!” 

“Aye captain,” a man pops up from below deck.

Looking around he asks,” what happened to the rest of the crew?”  
The man starts to point at the skeletons, “ Scurvy, the Kraken and, uh, that one tried to marry your sister.” 

He nods, “Ah death by snu-snu. Not a bad way to go. But could you get me a new crew?”

“CREW!” People come up from behind you and take the skeletons,” We commend their souls to Davy’s locker, they were a good crew, they were a smart crew,’ the man starts to tear up’ YOu miss them don’t you, Captain?”

From the look on ‘captain’s’ face, he doesn’t seem to miss them. But he says, Oh yeah I miss ‘em. I miss ‘em bigly.” anyway. He shouts that’s enough at the poor man as he starts to sob.

“Crew I’d like you to meet the newest member of our crew.’ he points to me,’ don’t bother learning their names you won’t last a day. You’ll be dead in an hour. Get back to work!”

“You heard the captain.”

Um okay? I nod my head and watch on following what the rest of the crew does. One of them tosses me a rag to scrub the pole. Jesus, what am I, his cinderella? Just as I’m about to ask the crew their names he barks,” Scrub, Scrub harder. Yeah, just like that!” I mean if he wants me to scrub harder he can put his big strong arms to use.

Sighing I resign to clean with a little elbow grease, “Uh I know he said not to learn names as I ‘won’t last a day’ but it’d be kinda boring if you didn’t know my name to make fun of me.”

The girl with the red bandana coughs,” I’m Cas, the girl with the blue bandana is Harley, first mate over here is Johnny, and that guy over there is Stevie. What be yer name fresh meat?”

“Marisol but my friends usually call me Ma. It’s kind of a joke but I wouldn’t mind going by Mari” She nods her head and we all resume our duties. After working to the bone we pause to have a little fun with some music.

“Aye do she know how ta fight?” Stevie sneers.

“Oi Stevie you wouldn’t beat me even if I only used one hand!” I was pent up in anger after being in the sun all day.

“Ohohoho Mari I didn’t know you had that kinda fighting spirit in ya!” Captain bellows.  
“I’d take on Stevie right now if I chose my weapon.”

“Really a skinny little thing like you. HA! I bet ya can’t even lift me off the ground.”

“Wanna bet pretty boy?”

“ You think I’m pretty?”

“Hun ya ain’t too special I ain’t too picky but yea you cute.” While Stevie blushes I take the opportunity to lift him up. Hey, I may be skinny but that doesn’t mean weak!

“WoooOooah put me down, put me down, put me do-” I toss him on the deck.

“Still wanna fight pretty boy?”

“Yea, just cus yer all strong and cool don’t mean you can fight one-handed!” I feel he’s trying to recover from being tossed like a ragdoll. But, if I show off my skills maybe the captain will stop judging me.

“You’re on! Anybody got any flip flops or sandals?” Johnny pulls one out from I don’t wanna know where behind him. I smile and take it. Taking a couple of warm-up hits of the rails I accidentally chip a bit off. Oopsie daisy.

“Oops, I can glue that bit back on, right?” The crew is gawking at the bit of rail that flew off with just a couple hits. I wince at the Captain looking back and forth at the piece and me,” Stevie I think you’re in for a treat!”

I look at Stevie. He’s desperately trying not to look scared but just looks constipated. He picks up a gun, I fix my grip on the shoe.

“ON three, One two……….. THREE!”

I run up at Stevie since he forgot to load the gun and smack his arms, head, and arse. He yelps in surprise goes down surprisingly fast. Cas stands up and tosses me a sword, ‘Up for another spar but of swords?”

Nodding in agreement she grins and we start. Stevie limps to his spot, him and the rest of the crew cheer. We come to a stalemate so we dance a bit more. Johnny clangs a bell, “ Feasting break!”

I eat a drum stick as Captain taunts Johnny by waggling an apple in his face,” Have you been a good boy? Nope!” 

The sad look of dismay on johnny’s face is priceless. HE somberly picks up the bell,” Feasting times over.”

We all resume dancing, partying until, “ Cap’n British ship starboard! Prepare to fire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you won't be too harsh on me for not always doing exactly how the videos went but this is one of like 3 fics there are. I'm making this up as I go and giving paths that I would realistically make sometimes instead of the predetermined choices. Comment for any constructive criticism or love. Peace!


End file.
